fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nice to meet you
Hey leute, das wird eine ff über uns im glee club für die,thumb|338px die wollen hoffe sie gefällt euch. Viel spass beim lesen. Wenn noch jemand mitmachen will kan er/sie sich jederzeit bei mir melden. eure skye <3 Rollen Mary Selena Parker: 15, Hetero, single, zickig, eingebildet, herablassend gegenüber unbeliebten, steht zu ihren Freunden, komandiert gerne Leute rum. Lia Rose: 15, Hetero, single, freundlich, tolpatschig, hilfsbereit, schüchtern, unbelirbt, sind in jedem nur das gute, hatt eine aussergewöhnliche Stimme, will einen festen Freund, schreibt gerne songs. Elena Gilbert: 16, bisexuell, single, sehr zickig und eingebildet, ist nett zu ihren Freunden, beliebt. Emily Moon: 16, bisexuell, single, ehrgeizig und eingebildet, lieb zu ihren Freunden, hat für alle ein offenes Ohr, unbeliebt, hat eine kraftfolle Stimme, macht Balett seit sie 3 ist, wird schnell eifersüchtig, will beliebt sein. Verri Curburry: Hetero, single schüchtern, nett, hat anfangs keine Freunde, kann gut singen, liest gerne, spielt Gitarre und komponiert. Emma Swan: 16, hetero, single, neu an der Schule, ist für ihre Freunde da, freundlich, beliebt, ist gegen das Böse, ist offen, kann auf eine höflixhe art ihre Meinung sagen. Luna Mellark: 17, hetero, wird schnell eifersüchtig, lustig, spielt Gitarre, hat ein Hund namens Wiskey. Jennifer Joy Hale: 15, Hetero, single sehr zickig un eingebildet, zu ihren Freunden nett, beliebt, reich und verwöhnt, viele nennen sie JJ wegen ihren Vornamen. Mia Grey: 17, Bisexuell, sportlich, nett,hilfsbereit, beliebt, frech, kann gut tanzen, kann gut singen, macht break dance, spielt gitarre und ist reich. Isabella Smith: 15, Hetero, hat reiche Eltern, spielt seit ihrem 5.Lebensjahr Klavier, versucht in jedem Menschen das Gute zu sehen, lebt in ihrer eigenen Welt und pflegt eine gute Beziehung zu ihrem beliebten 17 jährigen Bruder Lennis weitere charakter werden noch kommen....... 1.jpg|Mary Selena Parker 2.jpg|Lia Rose 3 (2).png|Elena Gilbert 4.jpg|Emily Moon a25fb+6t9n5z9m+u4,.jpg|Verri Curburry 6.jpg|Emma Swan 7.jpg|Luna Mellark 0 (2).png|Jennifer Joy Hale M.jpg|Mia Grey Isabella Smith.jpg|Isabella Smith 1) Der neue Glee club Mia's sicht Wie jeden Montag morgen schaute ich was es für news gibt, und da stach mir ein Plakat in die Augen "glee club thumb|196px|Miavorsingen" da ich doch so gerne singe und tanze dachte ich mir das ich doch da mal vorbeischauen könnte. Bisher haben sich erst 3 eingetragen die ich nicht kannte, ich tragte mich auch ein und ging weiter zu meinem Schliessfach, wo ich dann auf Lia traf. thumb|left|201px|Lia Lia: hey Mia: hey, wie gehts Lia: gut, und dir? Mia: auch gut Lia: hasst du schon von diesem glee club gehört? Mia: Ja, ich hab mich für das Casting beworben Lia: ich hab mir auch überlegt mich einzuschreiben Mia: koomm schon Lia, trag dich auch ein du singst doch auch gerne und schreibst sogar eigene songs Lia: ok, hast wol recht Mia: yeah, ich bin so froh das du mitmachst Lia: ok ich geh mich einschreiben Mia: ich muss jetzt in Englisch, wir sehen uns in der Pause Lia: ok, bye Mia: bye Mary's sicht Ich war gerade auf dem weg zu meinen zwei besten freundinnen: isabella und jj (Jennifer), als ich am anschlagebrett vorbei liefthumb|276px|Mary und da sah ich ein Plakat hengen das totall rausstach, was zum teufel ist ein glee club??? Ich leste das Plakat durch, und als ich ferig war ging ich sofort zu meinen Freundinnen und musste ihnen dass erzählen. Mary: hey Leute das glaubt ihr nicht, an unserer Schule wollen sie ein Glee club machen thumb|left|270px|IsabellaIsabella: was? ein Glee club Jj: wie bescheuert ist dass den! Isabella: da will doch gar niemand dabei sein Jj: ja, obwol die unbeliebten vielleicht schon Mary: ja da habt ihr so recht wir haben das nicht nötig Isabella: wir müssen in den Untericht thumb|276px|Jj (Jennifer)Mary: was haben wir für ein Fach Jj: Spanish Isabella: oh nein, bitte nicht ich versteh da kein einziges Wort Mary: Ich kann dich villecht beruigen, ich versteh auch kein Wort Jj: los kommt sonst sind wir noch zu spät, und dann müssen wir nachsitzen Isabella: ich hasse nachsitzen Jj: glaub mir ich auch Emma's sicht Ich war neu an der Schule, und es gab echt nichts schlimmeres als mitem im Jahr neu an eine schule zu kommen. Ich lief durch die Schulgänge und alle schuten mir komisch hinten nach, das war so schlimm. Ich suchte das Büro thumb|left|312px|Emmades Reektors, und wurde dann zum Glück schnell fündig. Ich klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. Emma: gute Tag ich bin Emma Swan, die neue Schülerin Rektor: Hallo Emma, setz dich (setzt sich) Rektor: ich heisse dich herzlich wilkommen, hier hasst du mal dein Stundenplann, deine Bücher kriegst du dann in den jeweiligen Fächern, deine schliessfachnummer ist die 58 und hier auf dem Zettel steht dein Cod ( plötzlich klopte es an die Tür, und ein Mädchen trat ein) Elena: hallo Raktor figgins, sie baten mich in Ihr Büro zu kommen Rektor: genau, das ist Emma Swan sie ist neu hier, ihr geht in die selbe Klasse du wirst sie am anfang etwas unterstützen, ist das ok für dich?thumb|268px|Elena Elena: ja ist ok, ich bin Elena Gilbert, wir haben jetzt English du kannst gleich mitkommen Emma: Ok, wiedersehn Rektor Figgins Elena und ich waren auf dem Weg ins englisch Zimmer, als wir am Anschlagebrett vorbeiliefen sah ich ein Plakat wo gross draufstand "Glee club" und da wusste ich dass ich das nacher genauer lesen muss, den an meiner alten Schule war ich auch in einem Glee club und das hat mir sehr viel spass gemacht. thumb|left|Glee club Plakat Emily's sicht Ich schaute noch kurz ans Anschlagebrett bevor ich in den Englischunterricht ging, da sah ein Plakat von einem Glee club ich tragte mich für das Casting ein. Dann machte ich mich sofort auf den, ich wollte nicht zuspät kommen sonst müsste ich nachsitzen und das nachsitzrn war immer so langweilig.thumb|Emily Im Englischzimmer sah ich Elena zusammen mit einem Mädchen dass ich noch nie zuvor gesehn hab, ich setzte mich neben Elena. Emily: hey Elena: hey, wie gehts? Emily: gut, und dir? Elena: auch gut Emily: wer ist das? Elena: das ist Emma sie ist neu hier Emily: oh, cool (Verri betretet den Raum, setzt sich neben Emily) Emily: heythumb|Verri Verri: hey Emily: hast du schon vom Glee club gehört Verri: ja, machst du mit? Emily: ja, du? Verri: ja Emily: cool (Mr Anderson, "englisch lehrer" betretet den Raum) Mr anderson: hallo klasse Klasse: guten Morgen mr Anderson Mr Anderson: als erstes begüssen wir unsere neue Schülerin Emma Swan, komm doch mal nach vorne und stell dich vor (geht nach vorne, Luna betretet den Raum) Mr Anderson: Luna, du bist zu spät thumb|left|LunaLuna: tut mir leid mr Anderson, es wird nie wider vorkommen Mr Anderson: gut dass hoffe ich auch, also Emma erzähl uns etwas über dich Emma: also, ich heisse Emma Swan bin vor ca einer woche hier hergezogen bin 16 jahre und ich singe gerne Mr Anderson: das hast du schön gesagt hier sind noch deine Bücher am besten schreibst du sie gleich an, gut nehmt eure Schreibhefter hervor und schreibt folgendes ab. Und Luna bevor ich es vergesse du kommst nah der Stunde noch zu mir Luna: klar mr Andesron Unterdessen im Spanischunterricht Mr Martinez: Hola clase Klasse: hola mr Martinez Mary: jetzt beginnt er wieder auf spanisch zu reden un ich versteh kein Wort Jj:oh Mary, du sprichst mir aus der Seele Isabella: kann man sich nicht irgenwie für spanisch abmelden Jj: nein, leider nicht Isabella: so ein mist Mary: das kanst du laut sagen thumb|368px|Jj, Mary, Isabella 2) Das Casting Elena's sicht Es war Mittwochmorgen als mein Wecker klingelte, und ich wusste ganz genau dass dieser Tag totall toll wird denn heute war das Glee Casting. Ich hollte meine Kleider aus dem Schrank die ich anziehen wollte, ich machte mich thumb|Elenafertig, und ging zur Schuleich war schon so aufgeregt. Bevor ich aufgerufen wurd, ging ich noch mal mein Text durch, ich sang von Britney Spears, Everytime. Mr Shue: Elena Gilbert, bitte Ich betrat die Bühne und begann zu singen Notice me Take my hand Why are we Strangers when Our love is strong Why carry on without me? Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you baby I make believe That you are here It's the only way I see clear What have I done You seem to move on easy And everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me I guess I need you baby I may have made it rain Please forgive me My weakness caused you pain And this song is my sorry Ohhhh At night I pray That soon your face Will fade away And everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me I guess I need you baby Mr Shue schien begeisert zu sein den er klatschte und stand dabei sogar auf. Ich verlies die Bühne und Emma betrat sie, ich setzte mich auf ein Stuhl und schaute den anderen zu. Emma's sicht Ich stand hinter der Bühne, mein Herz pochte wie noch nie zuvor, ich war totall aufgeregt und konnte es kaum thumb|264px|Emmaerwarten bis ich endlich auf die Bühne durfte. Ich atmete nochmal tief durch und betrat dann die Bühne, ich begann sofort zu singen When I look into your eyes It's like watching the night sky Or a beautiful sunrise There's so much they hold And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far To be right where you are How old is your soul? Well, I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up And when you're needing your space To do some navigating I'll be here patiently waiting To see what you find 'Cause even the stars they burn Some even fall to the earth We've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it No, I won't give up I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake And in the end You're still my friend at least we did intend For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not And who I am I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up Still looking up. I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up) God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved) We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved) God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it) I won't give up on us Even if the skies get rough I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up Mr Shue: wow Emma dass war echt toll, wünderschön Emma: danke, mr Shue Ich war totall erleichtert als mr Shue gesagt hat wie gut er es fand, beruigt ging ich von der Bühne und setzt mich auf ein Stuhl, neben Elena und schaute mit ihr zusammen die anderen an Lia's sicht Totall aufgeregt machte ich mich auf den Weg und betrat die Bühne, ich gab der Band die Notenblätter, sie begannen zu spielen und ich zu singen, ich konnte mich kaum konzentriren Oh I beg you,thumb|195px|Lia Can I follow? Oh I ask you, Why not always Be the ocean where I unravel? Be my only, be the water where I'm wading You're my river running high, run deep run wild I, I follow, I follow you deep sea baby I follow you I, I follow, I follow you, dark doom honey I follow you He a message, I'm the runner, He the rebel, I'm the daughter waiting for you You're my river running high, running deep run wild I, I follow, I follow you deep sea baby I follow you I, I follow, I follow you, dark doom honey I follow you Oh, oh, ouoh, oh oh oh, ouoh, Oh, oh, ouoh, oh oh oh, ouoh, Oh, oh, ouoh, oh oh oh, ouoh, Oh, oh, ouoh, oh oh oh, ouoh You're my river running high, run deep run wild I, I follow, I follow you deep sea baby, I follow you I, I follow, I follow you, dark doom honey, I follow you I, I follow, I follow you deep sea baby, I follow you I, I follow, I follow you, dark doom honey, I follow you Oh, oh, ouoh, oh oh oh, ouoh, Oh, oh, ouoh, oh oh oh, ouoh, Oh, oh, ouoh, oh oh oh, ouoh, Oh, oh, ouoh, oh oh oh, ouoh. Als ich mit meinem Song fertig war, war ich so erleichtert wie noch nie ich ging von der Bühne und setzte mich neben Elena, die zusammen mit Emma zugeschaut hat. Und schon betrat die nexte die Bühne Ich werde den rest der castings auslassen, da ich es etwas langweilig finde Emily's sicht Total aufgeregt beteat ich die Schule am Tag nach meinem glee casting, ich machte mich sofort au den weg zum Anschlagebrett, und schaute wer alles im glee club ist Glee Club *Verri Curburry *Mia Grey *Luna Mellark *Elena Gilbert *Lia Rose *Emma Swan *Emily Moon OMG ich konnte es nicht glauben i war im glee club das war so cool, ich ging sofort zu Verri und Elena das musste ich ihnen erzählen und das beste daran war sie sind auch im glee club Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Glee Cast